A Little Bit Spontaneous
by Tayzicon
Summary: something random i wrote. stanXkyle SLASH, some sexy kissing stuff. ;- maybe its a bit shallow for my usual stuff, but still. im not sure if im going to add a chapter to it w/ lemon yet, we'll see. enjoy and plz review, tell me if i suck at writing?


Stan and Kyle sat in the Broflovski's living room, playing a board game idly, bored out of their minds.

"So when are your parents and Ike coming home?" Stan inquired, shifting positions. Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know. They'll be out for a while if you ask me. Have you seen fatass around anywhere?"

"No, he's out with Kenny and Butters again. Probably doing something stupid," Stan said without much thought.

Stan fidgeted again and looked into Kyle's deep green eyes, flecked with a golden brown. He remembered those same hazel eyes from their childhood, always best friends. Growing up in a smaller part of the city, all of the boys were still pretty close, none closer than Stan and Kyle. One small auburn curl hung out from under Kyle's ever-present green hat, and Stan was tempted to brush it out of his eyes with a soft, gentle touch. Never before had Stan been mesmerized by another guy before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, passing off the idea as if he was just feeling lucky to have a real best friend. He lowered his crystal blue eyes to the game board.

Kyle had begun acting sort of awkward around his best friend, and Stan just hoped it wasn't his fault, coming over to see Kyle everyday.

"Well, I don't know about you," Kyle announced, clearing the silence, "but I'm going to watch some TV."

Stan got up too and flopped down on Kyle's sofa. After they flipped on the tube, Terrence and Philip came on, and they cracked up.

"Oh, dude, we used to watch this all the time!" Stan exclaimed in laughter.

Kyle nodded with a grin and watched with fascination.

The immature television show brought back nostalgia, and they conversed about their past jokingly for a long while. Stan casually rested his head on Kyle's shoulder after an eruption of laughter from when they had tricked Cartman into thinking there was a gay polarity. Kyle had become awfully quiet after the mention of Butters being "bi-curious", and it caught the blue-eyed boys attention loud and clear.

"Kyle…" Stan began nervously, stuttering. "You know you'll always be my best friend, right?"

The redhead nodded in agreement, and wound his skinny arms around Stan. He couldn't decipher whether that motion was meant to be friendly or romantic, or even slightly fraternal. They both cleared their throats at the same time to speak, but quieted down, too anxious to speak what was on their minds. The air was tense around them, quivering with a nervous energy, and each thought the other would pull away. But they stayed, curled up together in the dim light, their arms intertwining. Kyle suddenly twitched and jerked away, which jostled Stan awake.

"God damnit! I, uh, I have to use the bathroom," Kyle snapped urgently, rising up from the couch with wide eyes. Stan caught his arm and noticed a bulge rising in his best friend's pants.

He pulled Kyle back down onto the cushion, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Dude, you can get a boner around me. I don't actually care," he comforted.

Kyle buried his face in his hands and moaned. "Don't you get it? I'm hard _for_ you," he confessed, refusing to look Stan in the eye.

Stan's heart skipped a beat, throbbing wildly in his chest. Did this mean Kyle felt something more as well? Stan's hand trembled as he reached down and moved Kyle's face from its previous position, forcing Kyle to look into his eyes. The understanding and passion in each other's eyes locked and they found their faces inches apart. Stan fought down a familiar pang of nausea and closed his eyes, letting his best friend's delicious breath wash over his face. The room was suddenly peaceful, serene. Kyle felt the gentle stroke of Stan's eyelashes flutter against his face, and leaned forward.

Kyle's soft, full lips were on flame as they fragilely pressed down on Stan's, and the ecstasy they felt made them long for each other more. They drew back for a breath, their minds reeling, and then went into it again. Stan lightly slid his tongue along his super best friend's lip, the flavor so fresh and sweet that he couldn't stop himself. In an instant Kyle's mouth was ferociously moving down the other boy's jaw line, kissing vigorously at his neck, and then finding their way back to his lips. That was too much for Stan, who kissed along the redhead's face too. The lip-lock grew even more passionate as Kyle knocked Stan's hat onto the floor and knotted his fingers into his gorgeous raven-black hair. The harder Kyle yanked the tufts of hair he'd been grabbing, the harder Stan mashed his lips down upon Kyle's. The boy with ebony hair fervently traced the back of his friend's teeth with his tongue as he began to lift up Kyle's T-shirt, his bare hands rubbing all across Kyle's bare back. As they twisted their tongues together and bit down on each other's necks lovingly, it was almost a tussle of who was on top, leaning all over each other. Eventually Kyle just fell the way Stan had been yanking him, even if it was usually Stan who gave in for whatever Kyle wanted. Stan tongued Kyle's lips sweetly and repetitively, adding a sprinkle of sugar to the intense, maddening kiss.

Kyle kept raking his fingers through the feathery jet-black hair, and Stan finished the tongue tug-of-war by letting Kyle win and delivering tons of miniscule kisses to Kyle's lips. Kyle continued to rub up against him with movements Stan just couldn't resist, and then began grinding him, thrusting relentlessly with his hipbones. Stan groaned with pleasure and complied, doing the same. After a while of that and a few more minutes with Kyle on top, they withdrew.

Stan's breathing was heavy and ragged as they cuddled, his eyes wide and his heart pulsing with excitement. Kyle kept snuggling up closer, his chest pounding and an enormous grin on his face. All of a sudden, Kyle jolted again and sat up.

"What about Wendy?"

The question didn't even faze Stan in his moment of supreme joy. "I broke up with her, remember? I was tired of letting that crazy bitch play me. You were the one who kept insisting I'd been nothing but loyal and deserved better. This time we're not getting back together; I've finally found someone a thousand times better for me," Stan declared, placing a hand on Kyle's.

Kyle probably should have followed that one, but he had never liked Wendy for hogging his Stan anyway. "Does this make us gay, Stan?"

Stan actually considered this for a minute. "Not if you believe in bisexuality. Let's just go with bi, or overly bi-curious. I don't actually care Kyle. Because… I love you," he admitted.

"I always loved you, but now it's in both ways," Kyle flashed his adorable smile, Stan's favorite.

There was a moment of enjoyed silence between the two. "I think we should both tell Cartman and record his face," Kyle laughed.

Stan agreed and they burst into a cacophony of laughter. Kyle caressed his best friend/boyfriend's cheek softly and smiled as they stared deeply into each other's beautiful eyes.

"Damn it, dude!" Stan interrupted, seeming sort of embarrassed. "You're going to make me hard, too."

Kyle laughed and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You really want it?" Stan asked, nervous and curious.

"Hell yes," Kyle answered. "Just don't throw up on me."

Stan laughed and followed Kyle to his room.

**~ To Be Continued~**


End file.
